Winter Kisses
by 5minutes-to-midnight
Summary: Riku debates buying a scarf for Axel. Akuriku, slight Yaoi.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own these characters, though I did write about them, they belong to Square Enix, or better yet, Tetsuya Nomura, and well obviously I'm not him.

* * *

_It's gonna be a merry merry merry frickin' Christmas_  
_ I must be on Santa clauses shitlist_  
_ The tree, the gifts, the mistletoe kiss_  
_ Shoot me now I'm sick of all my relatives_  
_ Have a merry merry merry frickin' Christmas_

* * *

"Riku!" a voice called clear over the tons of Christmas shoppers. Riku glanced away from the display glass, where he'd been eyeing a deep red scarf, one that he'd thought would look particularly good on the very same red head making his way towards him, that very second. And he was glad, that because of the chill of the snow, his cheeks were already flushed and no one noticed when they reddened more.

"Go away Axel." Riku said simply once the red head had finally reached him.

"Oh, now is that anyway to act towards me!" he exclaimed with a mock pout. Riku opened his mouth to reply, but was interrupted by a happy, cheerful voice, very much like…Sora's.

"Axel~!" except it wasn't Sora, it was an obviously younger boy, much younger than Axel, anyways. The whore always had younger boys flocking around him, eating up every word he said, swooning over him. And quite frankly…It pissed Riku off. Riku glared at the blond then at Axel, his glare _demanding _an explanation. And the red head hastened to reply.

"Uh, Riku this is, Demyx. He's a younger classmen from college. Got it memorized" Axel explained adding the last part nervously.

"So you're sleeping with him?" Riku asked as he glanced back at the scarf every thought he'd had earlier about buying it for, _that man_…was gone. Demyx, ignoring this comment, hooked his arm with Axels and said, rather boldly, in Riku's opinion anyway.

"Axel~! Who's this cute little boy~!" ok, Riku was officially, pissed, no question.

"Well. It's been a nice little…_chat_. But I have somewhere to be." Riku said coldly giving Demyx a tight smile and Axel an Icy glare. He wasn't one for crying, but all the time he gave to that guy! Only to never get a second glance. It just pissed him off to the point where he was ready to burst out in tears at any given moment. And so he did. He ducked his head so no one would see the timid tears making their way down his cheeks. He felt a hand grab his shoulder and immediately threw up his defenses, but was surprised when he saw Axel standing mere inches from him, had he…fallowed him. Riku just stared too surprised to speak, so instead Axel did.

"H-hey, about Demyx, it's honestly nothing." It took a while for what Axel was saying to process in Riku's mind. Once it had, he nodded slowly, then caught himself.

"If you think I'm some kind of game, you can just drop that idea. NOW. Because I'm not, I'm a person, not one of those tools, you sleep with all the time. And you need to get that through your head, or there's going to be nothing-" Riku was saying when Axel abruptly put his hand over Riku's mouth.

"I know Riku, I never said you were. Got it memorized?" Riku blushed still glad for the chill already making his cheeks red. This man, was so different, he always had been.

"Mistletoe." The red head pointed out quietly. And again, before Riku registered anything, Axel was leaning down and planting a soft kiss on Riku's lips. Then his hand was in Riku's and Riku was happy, really happy. And he had an idea of what was on the skinny red heads mind as he began to lead him down the street to their apartment.

XXX

"Axel! I'm going to punch you!" Riku said holding the red heads wrists in place so he couldn't do what he was attempting. Both boys had a dangerous, almost murderous glint in their eyes. Which meant neither was joking.

"C'mon Riku, why are you struggling now of all times?" and then suddenly the glint in Axel's eyes changed from dangerous to playful, and Riku knew what was coming. Unable to prevent it, the red head squeezed Riku's sides and he burst out in laughter.

"Ahahaha! Axel! I'm so going to kick you-" he was cut off by the others lips on his. He blinked once, twice and then he sunk into it. It happened so fast. One minute they were both clothed and the next they were a mash of flesh pressed against each other, like if they let go they'd both be lost. And one kiss led to more heated actions, and heavy breathing and one more protest before the red head reassured the younger boy.

"It's ok, it'll only hurt for a second, I promise." He smiled a real smile and Riku nodded before wincing from a moment's pain. More heated kisses and thrusts and then both boys were laying there exhausted.

"You whore." Riku managed to say. Axel laughed and lifted his head from Riku's chest. He was smiling happily, and it wasn't one of his plastic smiles.

"Yes, but this whore loves _**you! **_Got it memorized?" Riku blushed before stuttering.

"I l-love you too…" a soft kiss was exchanged. "Now get off of me!" he said before pushing the red head off of him and onto the floor. Maybe he would buy him that scarf after all.

* * *

**A/N:** oh, mai, my first sex scene, I wrote this a year ago on request over at DA, but never submitted it here, so I figured now, in the middle of spring, to submit it. think of it as a late....christmas present. I'll write another one, next christmas. it'll probably be Akuroku though, I'm never doing Akuriku again, I hate the pairing.


End file.
